


Getting shot might not be so Miserable after all.

by peeperjr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Death, Ewww i am looking back on this and please dont read this its literally trash, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC?, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeperjr/pseuds/peeperjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire walks to Enjolras and is going to say "Do you permit it?" only to be interrupted by getting shot by one of the soldiers. Basically "A little fall of rain" but with these two. ;-; i'm sorry. i'm horrible at this. this is based off of a post on tumblr check the notes for the link to the post. have a good day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting shot might not be so Miserable after all.

**"Do you perm—"**

**one of the soldiers shoots Grantaire from the back mid-sentence.**

**Grantaire stumbles almost falling. Enjolras manages to catch him and guilds him down onto the floor with him.**

**Grantaire almost laying on him, desperatly trying to calm down and stop the pain.**

**"Shhhh shhh it's ok" Enjolras whimpers trying to stop his bleeding.**

**Grantaire chuckles** **'' don't fret about me Apollo, i don't feel any pain, the bullets are soft as rain, this can hardly hurt me now, I'm with you. that's all I really knew. and you should get away,and you should live longer. lets meet again some day" Grantaire whispered gasping for air.**

**" But you shall live grantaire, dear god above, if i could have seen before-" enjolras said with tears forming.**

**"Just hold me now, and let it be, shelter me, permit it so" Grantaire managed.**

**" Grantaire, I love you" Enjolras sobed.**

**"I love you to, I'll sleep in your embrace at last" Grantaire said a tear falling as he slowly closed his eyes.**

**Enjolras kissed him for the first and last time, he knew that Grantaire couldn't feel it but he had to do it. Only Grantaire did feel it, he was overjoyed maybe getting shot wasn't so bad, but what about Enjolras their going to kill him please god save h-. those where Grantaire's last thoughts before he slipped into darkness.**

**"Shoot me. do it. i need to join him" enjolras begged.**

**"As you wish" said the commander who was shedding a tear for he was about to shoot his brother, his little brother who finally found love. The shot sounded.**

**Enjolras' vision faded black. later he saw light, did he live? where was he? his vision cleared and he saw the park that the group went to to get out of the Musain. who brought him here? he looked around and on a bench he saw Grantaire staring at his feet almost as if he was waiting.**

**Enjolras ran to Grantaire and pulled him into a hug. Grantaire was surprised. "You where suppose to get away, you where suppose to live your life" Grantaire said.**

**" What is my life without you, I wanted to be with you,** **are the others here?" he asked.**

**"yes, all of them, they're at the Musain, trying to find you, hoping they wouldn't."**

**Enjolras kissed Grantaire. "I love you R, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"**

**"I love you too Apollo, hey maybe getting shot was so bad after all now was it?"**

**They held hands as they walked to go meet up with their friends.**

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhh. i'm sorry if this was bad but hey i tried. also i'd like to thank the person who made that post http://officialgrantaire.co.vu/post/55295203247/do-you-perm-one-of-the-soldiers-shoots here is the link . yay.


End file.
